The recordings I found on my phone
by CassyNoname
Summary: The background for one if my creepypasta OCs TBd.
"Do you know how painful it is to be betrayed. To give everything for your unit, just to be left for dead. Its humiliating, not to say terrifying" the words sounded harsh but the distorted voice showed no sing of emotion. You can imagine how shocked I was when I found these recordings on my new phone. I have a little story for you. This happened a few days ago. I just bought a new smartphone on amazone. I didn't really have the money to buy a brand new one so I went for a used one. When it arrived, I thought the previous owner had reseted the device but nope. There still was a ton of stuff on there. There were some pictures on it that showed all sorts of normal crap. Mostly pictures of parties and a woman, probably the former owner of the phone. It had all the usual apps installed and there were some ominous numbers that I didn't even dare to call. Then, it also had some voice recordings. This little introduction here is one of the recordings. I'll list them here and write down what they said.

1st It's just heavy breathing. "H-hello?" whoever this is had a very distorted but definitely male voice. He probably covered his mouth.

2nd "I-I... They refer to me as TBd. I once was, what they call, a proxy. I was working for, what they call, the Großmann... what do I do here. I ain't supposed to do this" the voice got more silent. He probably went awey from the device.

3rd "Do you know how painful it is to be betrayed. To give everything for your unit, just to be left for dead. Its humiliating, not to say terrifying"

4th "Erm, I... think I want to talk about this. Maybe, there is someone who will listen. I doubt it and even if they will, what would they do? What will they feel? It interests me, watching someone react to all those little things, watching their fear, joy, sadness, anger, confusion and all those so called feelings. It really is amusing. I've always wondered what it feels like to be sad. I have read about it. Very interesting books I must say. One was about..." then he started telling the plot of the original little mermaid and some version of Romeo and Juliette. Those were sad stories, he was right.

5th "It is night, that means I should hide. If he finds me, he will kill me"

6th "I have found somewhere save. It is a small cabine. I will wait here until the day breaks. As I have mentioned before, I once worked for an entity they call Großmann. I was betrayed by my unit. There were five more soldiars. Toby Rogers, Hans Mittelsdorf, Melinda Hochheber and Tim Gelser. We patrolled in and around the forest 2156. My occupation was to find information. Sometimes, I had to eliminate a target but most of the time I gathered information about who regularly vistited the woods"

7th "I will say how I started. I have read a lot of books and all of them start somewhere. I started when I was small. I vividly recall my training. Another proxy taught me how to read an write. I was trained to fight and to use specific weapons. I remembered that I was taken from someone I called mother. I was told the proxies that found me, switched her stillborn child with me. She gave me food and cared for me until I was ready to start training. They killed the woman and took me with them. I was told my father was another Großmann. He was the brother of the Großmann I was working for. I happened to stumble upon a collection of pictures that show a Großmanns brothers. The one that looked most simular to my father was someone called Sexual Offenderman. This was a very confusing name he was given by the local citizens. My mother was killed as she gave brith to me. She knew too much about the Großmänner. I was not killed, as it was against the law to harm a Großmann"

8th "I was taught how to operate a bow that I crafted myself and a hunters rifle that I had stolen. I also liked to steal books. I read a lot of them. This would explain my ability to articulate proper sentences. The proxies do speak but just if necessary. They communicate with their operating Großmann through telepathy. The Großmann doesn't use words, he uses pictures to let the proxy imagine the order. Most of the proxies will never be able to decline an order. I could, as one of the Großmänner myself, I was able to resist most of the mental manipulation. This might be why I was left behind. Now I try to escape from the Großmann and my former camerades. I will try to run and hide and certainly, I will kill anyone whi tries to stop me" that was it, this is the final message. I did my research on the Großmann and it turnes out that that's another name for the Slenderman. Also, those messages were in german, I translated them. I have no idea what to do with those recordings. I think I might reset the phone. Man, that really is strange. Whatever, I'll leave it at that. Bye yall.


End file.
